


When The Sun Comes

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, In Medias Res, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: One day, the sun rises, and the world is different. Maybe even it can be better.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	When The Sun Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor spoilers for episode 164!

_“Oscar!”_

Wilde breathes hard, but the pain is already receding, and when he looks at his shoulder, the web of blue veins that had started to spread beneath his skin is dying, fading to pale hairline scars.

Well, he’s used to scars, now.

Hamid crashes into his line of sight, scoops him up into his arms, looking at him with wildness in his eyes, terror and hope and a panicked kind of victory. “We did it,” he says, voice high and unhinged. Wilde can see the sun behind him, lighting his hair up with red. “We did it, _you were right,_ you weren’t crazy, Oscar - ”

Wilde kisses him, his chest tight with laughter or tears, and Hamid kisses back fiercely, and for a moment, in the sun, the world is calm.


End file.
